


Monsters

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, Gallavich, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Yevgeny has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

„Daddy?“ A little voice came from outside of Ian and Mickeys bedroom door and Ian gave his longtime boyfriend a slap on the chest, to make him get up and take care of his son. Mickey groaned and cursed silently while he got up and padded towards the door.

„What’s up little man? It’s the middle of the night.“ Yevgeny stood there, his favorite Teddy in one hand, his blanket in another. He was wearing a wornout playsuit that had once belonged to Liam and his face was drowned in tears. The boy, on the verge of crying again, didn’t respond. He just pouted his little mouth and raised his arms towards his father. Mickey sighed and picked up his two-year-old, carrying him to the bed where Ian was now sitting up, leaned against the headbord. Yevgeny crawled over the bed and into the redheads arms.

„Daddy?“ Ian smiled down at him and wiped a tear off his face.

„What’s up, Baby?“ Mickey crawled back underneath the blanket and stroked his sons head.

„Did you have a bad dream?“ He nodded and hugged his bear a little tighter. „What was it about?“ Mickey covered the small boy with the blanket.

„Monsters. There are Monsters in my room.“ Ian silently smiled at Mickey who rolled his eyes. He took Yevgenys hand and looked at him.

„But you know monsters don’t exist, right?“ Yev just shrugged and looked down at his fingers. „Carl said-“ Mickey sighed deeply. Of course, Carl. He scooted closer to Ian and the baby and patted his back.

„Listen, buddy. We’ve talked about this. Never listen to what Carl says. He’s just trying to scare you. There are no Monsters.“ Yev wasn’t convinced, he eyed Ian leery who smiled, love coloring his face.

„Yev. Even if there were monsters. They wouldn’t dare to come into our house. You know why?“ The little boy shook his head.

„Somebody who lives here is very good at fighting monsters.“ Yev looked at him with his big, blue eyes, that reminded Ian so much of Mickeys.

„Who’s that, huh? Who protects you from the bad people and the monsters?“ Mickeys face went soft when his son pointed one of his chubby, little fingers at him. „Papa!“ Ian smiled proudly.

„That’s right. Papa protects us from the monsters. Now here’s my suggestion. How about you sleep here with us tonight and tomorrow we’ll check your room for monsters, just to be sure?“ The little boy nodded and smiled.

They laid back down, Mickey and Ian lying closely together, with Yevgeny on top of them, cuddling his teddy bear.

„Goodnight, Papa and Daddy.“ Ian intertwined his and his partners hand.

„Night, Yev. We love you.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can send me prompts [here](http://www.shamelesschicago.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
